


How The Piano at Eurovision 2015 Really Caught on Fire

by ichiban_weeaboo



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiban_weeaboo/pseuds/ichiban_weeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the piano at Eurovision 2015? It may or may not have been an accident done by Gilbert Beilschmidt...</p><p>DISCLAIMER: The characters shown throughout this fan-fiction DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruyaーthe creator of Hetalia. And, I'm guessing that you can figure this, but, the Eurovision Song Contest does not belong to me in any way. AU and Human names used.</p><p>[[This fic is super old and it's written like crap... But whatever.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Piano at Eurovision 2015 Really Caught on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [[Hallo! I had the urge to write this. I'm not sorry! Well, before I get onto the good stuff, I'd like to make a couple of statements to start off. 
> 
> Firstly, this story is originally from Wattpad. It's on my second account on Wattpad, since, I was too lazy to post it on my first. Here's the link to the fanfiction: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40656103-how-the-piano-at-eurovision-2015-really-caught-on-fire-hetalia-one-shot-2
> 
> Secondly, this one-shot just a one-time thing; hence the name. I'm probably never going to be editing this after I publish this, nor will I ever add onto this. Plus, this'll be bad anyway, (This was written at 3:00 in the morning) so why bother? 
> 
> And thirdly, The characters shown throughout this fan-fiction DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Himaruyaーthe creator of Hetalia. And, I'm guessing that you can figure this, but, the Eurovision Song Contest does not belong to me in any way. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy! (This is just a silly little story, it's not meant to be good.)
> 
> (P.S. I recommend that you watch both theese videos entirely:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f993p0CAV8 & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGMJOchTRPc
> 
> You'll understand this story much more!)]]

Staring deeply, with a confused look at the paper that rested on the piano's music sheet holder in front of him, Roderich gave out a long, depressed sigh. His fingers trying to copy the notes displayed, miserably failing to press the right key at the right time.

The man was prepping for a special song contestーa song contest that everyone in Europe knew all too wellー _Eurovision._ He was determined to win first place, just like the year before. But, despite hours of practicing, it didn't seem like he would reach that goal.

Frustrated, the Austrian threw the sheet music off the stand, several loose papers fluttering down to the wooden floor. He stood up, realising that he had to cool himself down, before he got too fed up. Roderich walked out of the room and into the kitchen, deciding that a glass of water would help him relax.

He reached to the cabinets that where above the sink, grabbing a plastic cup, then walking over to the built-in water dispenser in his fridge. He quickly filled his cup and sat down at the kitchen table, taking several sips. On the table, there was a couple of grocery bags that still had items within them. Remembering that he had went to the store earlier, he pulled one of the bags and started to pick through it. The brunette was a somewhat lazy man, he always pushed things over to later. So, with that, he decided to just put the items away in another attempt to calm himself down.

He went through the first bag, taking a small candle out of it. Roderich lifted the candle to his face, taking a whiff of the wax, the smell of lavender creeping throughout his nose. It was his favourite smell, for that was the reason he had brought it. Getting off-track, he choose to light it and forget about the other groceries for now.

Bringing the candle back to the room, Roderich tried to find a place to put it, finally setting it down at the edge of his piano. Then, he walked to his bedroom rather fast to retrieve his lighter that he kept in a draw next to the bed. Opening the drawer and grabbing the lighter, he went back to the unlit candle, at last lighting it with a small spark.

He stepped away from the flame, putting his lighter back into his room, before picking the papers back up and sitting back down on the bench of his piano, as he stretched out his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his fingers on the keys, his eyes going through the music sheet a processing each symbol, turning them into actions and sounds.

Playing all the right notes in tune, the man surprised that his methods of meditating (sort of) actually worked. A small smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the music that he was producing with his instrument. In fact, he liked it so much that he started mumbling the lyrics under his breath, soon turning into loud singing that accompanied his playing.

The first part of the song was quiet, though he sang the song louder when he got to his favorite part. "♪ _You're what I belong to, the one thing that feels true, everything I could ever want..._ ♫" He sang, his voice melting like warm chocolate into the flow of the music. To be honest, Roderich didn't like to sing for several reasons: he thought he didn't sound good enough, it was sometimes hard on his throat, and especially, he was afraid to get caught. However, truthfully, he was surprisingly good with his voice. _"If you ever need me, I'm waiting on you, to walk right through that door, anytime, any place, I am yours...!"_

Suddenly, a loud _thud_ interrupted his singing, which was followed by another, obnoxious-sounding voice. "You wanted me!? Kesesese!" Roderich jumped, snapping his eyes open and glaring at the direction the words had come from, only to see his white-haired albino "peer" standing and giving out a mischievous smile in the threshold of the front door. Full of embarrassment, Roderich practically yelled at the other when he replied with; "Can you at least be civilized to knock!? Or, maybe ring the doorbell!? What happened to that, Gilbert!?"

Gilbert walked in the other's home, waving off the question for the moment while he plopped down on his couch. "I don't need to, you already know it's me!" He said, looking over to him. Roderich rolled his eyes. "Hey-, whatever." He sat there awkwardly, shifting his view back to the music sheet.

To break the small period of silence, Gilbert decided to make a comment. "Was that your voice before?" He grinned his usual grin. A small blush grew on the Austrian's face, answering him. "Y-Yes. Why would you care, though?" The Prussian shrugged. "It sounded awesome, that's why." "Really?" Roderich moved his head to look back at him.

"Ja..." He said, adding onto it. "But not as awesome as my singing! Hey, that's why I came hereーto show you my awesome singing skills!" He let out a loud laugh. Roderich frowned, knowing that he should of expected him to say that, but he didn't. Sighing, he said with some regret, "Alright. I guess I'll listen."

"Yeah, alright!" The red-eyed jumped up from the couch, his face lightening up, as he started singingーor, to choose more... _appropriate_ words, yelling. _"'Cause you said you'd never let me go, and I said I can't but now we know! That it's too hard to say three words, too hard to make it work...!"_ Roderich raised his own hands to cover his ears. "Can you lower your voice a bit?"

However, Gilbert ignored him, and continued with his song, walking closer to the piano in an attempt to annoy him. _"When there's nothing left to talk about, 'cause you know the flame is running out! Two hearts are left to burn, do you know, we're only left with smoke..!!"_  With his voice continuing to sing, he wasn't paying attention to where he walking, when he accidently bumped into the piano.

Almost like it was slow motion, the small impact caused the piano to rumble, which also caused the lit candle to shake, and fall inside of it. "GILBERT!" The brunette stood up immediately in shock and terror, walking over to peer into the piano, gasping loudly when he saw the flame catch onto the wood, the fire growing quickly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?!?" He yelled, on the verge of tears.

Gilbert stepped away from the piano, catching a glimpse of the other's horrified faceーhe couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Scared of consequences later, he ran out of the room and into Roderich's bedroom before he could say anything to him. Meanwhile, tears started streaming down Roderich's cheeks, as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, going back to the now engulfed piano. He pulled the safety pin, the foam powerfully shooting out.

In his bedroom, Gilbert waited for the _pfft_ sound of the fire extinguisher to stop, peeking his head out when he was sure it finished. He exited the room and walked up behind the brown-eyed man, who was staring intensely at his half-burnt piano. He put a hand on his left shoulder, smirking when he said: "I guess we're only left with smoke... _Black smoke!"_

**Author's Note:**

> [[To state again, this story isn't meant to be taken seriously, it's just a funny prompt that I wrote. And yes, I know it is badly written.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: yes-dic-five  
> Wattpad: & aph-trash
> 
> EDIT: Shit, I just realized there was an error when I uploaded it here- the whole story didn't show up, only half of it did. I am fixing it at the moment... I'm so sorry for this inconvenience!  
> EDIT #2: I fixed it ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this old fic that I wrote in 3 seconds! :)))))))]]


End file.
